Various adenosine derivatives are claimed having desirable ratio of affinities at A1 or A2 receptors and highly desirable central nervous system and cardiovascular activities, such as analgesic, antipsychotic, sedative, or antihypertensive, as well as immunoinflammatory activity in copending applications. However, in each case the substituents do not teach the benzothien-3-yl; benzothien-3-yl, S-oxide; and benzothien-3-yl, S,S-dioxide adenosines of the present invention. For example, U.S. Ser. No. 665,219, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,019 discloses N.sup.6 -tricyclic adenosines, U.S. Ser. No. 771,591 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,732 which is a continuation in part of U.S. Ser. No. 665,195, now abandoned discloses N.sup.6 -acenaphthyl adenosines, U.S. Ser. No. 772,984 which is a continuation in part of U.S. Ser. No. 665,197, now abandoned discloses N.sup.6 -benzopyrano- and benzothiopyrano adenosines, U.S. Ser. No. 771,590 which is a continuation in part of U.S. Ser. No. 665,218, now abandoned discloses N.sup.6 -tetrahydronaphthyl adenosines, U.S. Ser No. 772,983 which is a continuation in part of U.S. Ser. No. 665,216, now abandoned discloses N.sup.6 -bicyclo[2.2.1.]heptyl adenosines, U.S. Ser. No. 771,589 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,003 which is a continuation in part of U.S. Ser. No. 665,229, now abandoned discloses N.sup.6 -dihydroxypropyl adenosines, U.S. Ser. No. 665,230 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,526 discloses (s)-N.sup.6 -2-hydroxypropyl adenosines, U.S. Ser. No. 772,315 which is a continuation in part of U.S. Ser. No. 665,217, now abandoned discloses N.sup.6 -substituted deoxyribose adenosines, a continuation in part of U.S. Ser. No. 665,233, now abandoned discloses N.sup.6 -substituted-5'-deoxy-5'-chloro adenosines, and a continuation in part also of U.S. Ser. No. 665,232 now abandoned discloses N.sup.6 -substituted-5'-deoxy-5'-methylthioadenosines and, finally U.S. Ser. No. 558,144, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,735 discloses benzocycloalkyl adenosines.
Additionally, British No. 1,529,721 discloses an N.sup.6 -substituted adenosine containing the N.sup.6 nitrogen in a heterocyclic substituent for use as antiproliferative and coronary-circulation-active agents and French No. 6650M (Derwent No. 37,912) discloses N.sup.6 -alkyl, -aryl, -araalkyl, -furfuryl, and -thienyl adenosine compounds for use as antiinflammatory agents.
Finally, a German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,139,107 discloses adenosine derivatives for increased coronary flow and/or increased oxygen partial pressure in coronary venous blood and circulatory, antilipolytic, and/or hypocholesterolaemic activity. These derivatives disclose N.sup.6 -substituents of adenosine including an R'--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --NH-substituent wherein R' may include a benzothienyl group and n is 0, 1, 2, 3, or 4, but, preferably 0 or 1. Substitutions of R' groups are suggested generically but are limited to alkyls or groups attached through alkyls. The only species exemplified having a benzothienyl group has a 3-aminomethylbenzothiophen substituent. Thus, the invention of the present disclosure is either outside the disclosure of the German reference, or provides novel compounds with activity which is not obvious from the disclosure of the reference, for example, for compounds of the present invention having in every case a --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 linkage between the benzothienyl group and adenosine residue.
The compounds of the instant invention are adenosine analogs having some of the same activity as adenosine, but having a significantly longer duration of action. A distinguishing feature of these compounds from other adenosine analogs previously described, is the discovery that benzothien-3-yl adenosine; benzothien-3-yl adenosine, S-oxide; and benzothien-3-yl adenosine, S,S-dioxide compounds of the present invention have favourable ratio of affinities at A1 and A2 receptors and highly desirable central nervous system and cardiovascular activities, such as analgesic, antipsychotic, sedative, or antihypertensive. In addition, these adenosine compounds also have immunoinflammatory activity.